Electronic devices, such as mobile phones and tablet computers can be equipped with a front camera and a front flash located on a front panel of the electronic device. The front camera can be configured to take a photo or a video of a user who is facing the display screen. Additionally, the inclusion of a flash assists in taking a better image in law light conditions.